Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to presence sensing methods, presence sensing devices and light systems.
In recent years, lighting devices with presence sensing function have been widely used, because the illumination device has advantages of saving energy and prolonging the service life.
Conventional lighting devices with presence sensing function are usually difficult to ensure high sensitivity and reliability at the same time. When the sensitivity is high, the lighting device is easy to be triggered by mistake, resulting in a waste of energy. When the sensitivity is low, the lighting device will often turn off automatically, thus affecting the normal use of users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide new presence sensing methods, presence sensing devices and light systems to solve the above-mentioned problem.